Going Under
by Out of Breath
Summary: Naruto suffers the torment and hate that normal teens would crumble under. He doesn’t show it, but, in a way, he’s already fallen under. One-Shot Songfic Rated for language/safety.


**Summary: Naruto suffers the torment and hate that normal teens would crumble under. He doesn't show it, but, in a way, he's already fallen under.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the song, Going Under by Evanescence. **

**-X-**

Naruto glared at the raven haired male who had once been fawned over by the residents and ninja of his home town Konoha, until recently. The Uchiha had returned to the village he had left four years prior with a confidence that surpassed all others that his blonde friend would help him through the council's agreements to execution.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

"Naruto!" The disbelief that tore into Sasuke's voice shattered the relief that had found its way into Sakura. "You can't honestly believe that! You are _not_ a tool of this village! It's not what Yondaime-sama had wanted!" His words didn't seem to break through.

But Naruto, however, found the need to shrug, "So? Since when have the old fools listened to a damned word anyone else has said?" Naruto began to remove the headband tied around his neck. "Minato. Tsunade. Sarutobi. All of them had to much misguided faith in this village."

_(I'm going unde-e-e-e-er)  
Don't want your hand this time; I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

Naruto continued, "I still remember those times when we were _just_ Team 7. I was so weak when we sparred, so easily defeated. The three of us were… disgraces."

_  
Not tormented, daily defeated by you_

Had Naruto been moving, he would felt himself hit the bottom of the hole he had been falling in for the majority of his life. Saved from falling, but then let go again and again until he had dropped too far to be helped.

He had felt the pain he had been tormented with each day. The demon named Kyuubi had always wanted the bloodshed, but she couldn't stand the tear shed. Kyuubi was the only one who had tried to save him over the course of his life, but had been locked away to where only he could go.

And each time that key hit that lock, he would bathe in blood.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, his voice cracked, "Don't do this to me!" Naruto smirked sadistically in such a way, even Anko would have shivered.

Everyone knew what happened when you broke a necklace. All the beads and charmed fall off and the necklace would be hard, if not impossible, to repair. It was the same with friendship.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

"Didn't you already break the bonds, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, venom lacing his voice and pure malice masking his normal, enthusiastic features. "What happened to the Sasuke _I_ know? The one that hates my guts?"

Sakura pounded the wall with her fist, making herself known, "Stop it Naruto!" Tears streaked her, now pale, face.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

"How do I know that I'm not just having those silly dreams anymore!?"

_  
So I don't know what's real, so I don't know what's real, and what's not, so I don't know what's real and what's not_

Before the raven haired male could reply, Naruto continued, "You told me I could never understand the pain of breaking bonds!" Sakura looked on in fear as Naruto's hand curled into a fist, "Ones that you don't want to break!" A fist hit Sasuke's face, "And now you want to repair a bond you broke!"

Sasuke nursed the new black eye that had appeared on his face.

"Take responsibility for your godamn actions for once!"

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

The clang of metal against wood came soon after, watching as Naruto's forehead protector found it's way onto the desk that now belonged to the Rokudaime, Sakura Haruno.

"What's wrong with you!?"

_So go on and scream_

Blue eyes locked with fearful green eyes. "Nothing, Sakura. I'm just taking the mask off." At that moment, the blonde turned and his hand stopped on the doorknob.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura shouted, raising a kunai in a way she hadn't done since she had first become a genin. She held it weakly. "I-If you e-even try to l-l-leave Konoha, I'll- I'll-I'll have to kill you!"

_Scream at me, I'm so far away (so far away)_

"You?" Naruto glanced back, laughing at her attempt to be brave, "Kill me? I'd like to see you try." He smirked when the girl dropped the kunai and it clanged to the tile that now replaced the carpet.

_I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under_

"Now be a good girl." Naruto leaned over and lifted the kunai into his hand, "Drop dead."

_I'm dying again_

He pushed his way through the door, cleaving off an unconscious guard's head in his leave. Sakura was seeing it all in slow motion. He was leaving as Sasuke had four years ago. Only in a far worse condition than Sasuke had.

The emotional tension made her shiver.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

The ties had been severed and there was no going back. Let Sasuke feel the pain. A pain worse than death.

Guilt.

A disease that entered the body. Incurable and unannounced between any and all villagers and ninjas. His emotions had erupted, leaving a fit of rage and defiance in it's wake, like an angsty teenager.

Only his was genuine.

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

He would free the village of it's burden and cause torment to them in return for sixteen long years of hell.

_Going under (drowning in you)_

Let him chase as he had done and in return, he would do as he had done. And in his own fit of rage, he had left something. And that something, was seen by everyone.

_I'm going under_

**-X-**

**A/N: This one-shot was fully meant to be confusing. We're talking about DarkNaruto here. It took almost an hour to write this, even though it isn't that long, but it was still pretty hard. **

**Please review if you liked it. **


End file.
